Talk:Ishidate Senju
Would it kill you to LOOK for OCs on DA?--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 19:07, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Your using a canon image that is not a fan drawing.... and I see this on several of your pages..... please fix this you have three days.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 11:04, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Ummmmmm it doesnt state that he has the sharingan or mangekyou so how did he gain wood release (which isnt part of natural evolution for an Uchiha Madara took something from the 1st) and the Rinnegan is propably a result of his uchiha blood mixing with Senju as both clans are from the sage directly.... please revise or explain.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 13:38, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I actully mentioned that in the abilities section The Rinnegan is a result of mixing Senju or Uzumaki blood with Hyuga or Uchiha which i stated that he had a Senju parent, and Wood release he got from his Senju parent? That makes no sense as the Hyuuga are not descendants of the Sage of Six Paths, and you have to be exact with his lineage if he is to have an Uchiha blood line and a Senju bloodline.... Like I said please revise.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 22:10, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Yea its just that i dont have so much time for the wiki right now as i have a lot of school to do so it will takes a little while though, AND the Hyuga is bloodrelated with the Uchiha like the Uzumaki with Senju as it was clearly marked that the Sharingan was derived from the Byakugan however i havent said the word hyuga in my entire page so please be pantient. ... I see you have probably only watched the anime and never picked up a copy of the manga....... The HYUGA ARE NOT RELATED AT ALL TO THE UCHIHA! with the introduction of the and him being the son of the sage of six paths...... there is no mention of the Hyuuga in any relation outside the bloody anime which is bats**t wrong since the animators change whatever they want.... the only true facts are in the manga and it hasn't stated they are related.... While the Uzumaki and Senju are stated to be distantly related only the SENJU can have wood release as the only known user was the first hokage who was a senju and married an Uzumaki woman..... Now if your gonna use the excuse "I have a lot of school" then do me a favor and simply leave the wikia because if your first article is going to be a broken ass Uchiha then you need to grow a pair and gain some creativity because there are so many other bloodlines to use other than the Uchiha Clan.... The clan is dead! and i am sick of people thinking this wikia is for their retarded Uchiha are still alive fan fictions..... read the damn rules for once in your life.... on this wikia you can not ignore established canon events or facts that influence the present....... and this article is simply a copy of Madara's power and it is just as broken as he is........ here is a tip from an admin here..... MAKE SOMETHING ORIGINAL! Because these Bulls**t articles that are nothing more than copying of canon uciha rather than being original works because it isn't hard to NOT use the EMS or MS, or hell not copying Madara and having your Uchiha have a Senju power or copying Sasuke and giving Blaze element as look at Ryōga Jōkaihan he is an offspring of an Uchiha that oh look at that does not have mangekyou and a proper background to explain his survival after the massacre......... If you have school then stick with that instead of coming here and making bull crap pages about stupid Uchiha....they are godmoded and broken and honestly need to just stay extinct (and scientifically they are extinct since the only living member excluding Tobi is Sasuke and he is a male.... meaning the clan is dead.)--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 11:28, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :PS, I am sorry for my bluntness but this has angered me for sometime that the first thing ppl make are dojutsu users and explicitly rip off the rinnegan or sharingan, I wouldnt mind a hyuuga they arent broken but seriously why grab the most powerful thing there is in the series?.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 14:42, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Number 1 i am making a lots of characters to combine a story so that i make 1 powerful (yeah i know its broken) characters isnt really a problem go look on other pages where uchihas sit with Sharingan, Mangekyo, Rinnegan and Wood Release is the same characters , thats what is really broken example is Ten tails article on Ryun Uchiha, i plan on making more just be a little patient. Btw, Uchihas were the last two characters articles i have made so.... I have never been an uchiha fan for reasons like yours and i think they are broken but making a character for a FANON story isnt really a problem in my opinion. And response to you I READ THE MANGA. Firstly, Ten-Tails has developed Ryun for years, and I mean years that article has been here since I became a member in 09, so for him to have finally done this I cant say much about it.... But to create this kind of character from the jump I find to be a little extreme, I believe in developing powers and abilities and not piling them on..... and like i said before I am sorry for the bluntness, I exploded after being here for over 3 years and constantly seeing Uchiha after broken Uchiha it gets annoying to see the copying of the canon characters. Now, All I was trying to ask initially was that you fully explain and write out in great detail how he gained his power so that it isnt as broken.... Because a character with power and not detail is severely broken.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 13:19, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm thanks for the tip though will give it a shot. [[User:Hozuki Mangetsu|'Kirisame']] (''Appointments'') 13:19, November 18, 2011 (UTC)